battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Air Veteran
Anti-Air Veterans (or Anti-air Vets for short) are Infantry Units that specialize in surface-to-air combat. These sharpshooters are trained to bring down enemy air units! - General Herman Description "Anti-Air" (a.k.a "Missile") Vets provide air cover for battalions, Their missiles are highly effective against aircraft and, in large numbers, cause havoc for any and all air units. A player-controlled Anti-Air Vet can charge their weapon to release multiple missiles in a single shot. However, the missiles employ a sort of Doppler Radar device in their tracking systems and can lose their lock-on ability if an enemy Aircraft flies below radar altitude (Fighters can also barrel roll to avoid missile lock). They aren't very effective against ground units, as their rockets cannot lock-on and deal negligible (if any) damage even if they hit dead-center. Anti-Air Veterans lack the damage reduction bonus that anti-air vehicles and towers have which protect them from airborne fire, so gunships and bombers can decimate anti-air veterans as long as they approach from a location where the missiles won't track them (such as flying over dense forests or behind mountains). These weaknesses make it an easy target from a well-placed Bomber run or low-flying Gunship attack, in addition to ground and naval units. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier "Often assigned to Battlestation battalions, specialist Anti-Air Infantry carry a portable IS-III Silverfish launcher. The missile type's main drawback is its inability to reliably track air vehicles performing "High-G" maneuvers" Tundran Territories "The Spodnik tracking unit uplinks to Tundran surveillance satellites in order to lock on to enemy aircraft. The dated equipment means that the targeting resolution is insufficient to accurately track ground-based units" Solar Empire "A sophisticated heads-up display is incorporated into the helmet component of the "Darting Shrike" anti-air missile system. In addition to targeting data, the device can receive over 300 entertainment channels, with an incorrect button press leaving its user overwhelmed with consumerist propaganda" Anglo Isles "Anglo anti-air infantry consider their A-23 "Puffin" portable SAM armament so potent that they deem it bad form to use it against infantry or armored vehicles, purposely disengaging auto-lock when confronted with ground targets" Xylvania (Ack-Ack Veteran) "XN-16 "Ack-Ack" infantry are equipped with handheld Flakker anti-aircraft missile launchers that can drop air units form the sky in seconds. Their dual-sight aiming system is all but useless against ground targets, however" Iron Legion "A brace of Shrieker anti-air missiles could down aircraft in seconds. The distinctive howl of the rockets of the Legion "Wing Clipper" divisions were usually heard by Solar Empire pilots long before a missile-lock tone" Trivia * The "Spodnik" Tracking System that is carried on the back of the Tundran Territories' Anti-Air Vet is a parody of the Sputnik Satellite in both name and appearance. * The Silverfish launcher of the Western Fronteir Anti-Air Veterans may be based on the FIM-92 Stinger. * The Tundran Anti-Air Missile Launcher's appearance is loosly based off the American M202A1 FLASH. :* In the first Battalion Wars, a player-controlled Tundran Missile Vet could fire five missiles when the weapon was fully charged. *The Anglo Isles' description of their anti-air missile launcher may actually acknowledge that Anti-Air Veterans could be used to damage ground units. Of course, this has been changed in BWii as Anti-Air Veterans deal barely any damage against vehicles or infantry. *The Solar Empire AA Vet looks like Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank games. His helmet has long, ear-like points, his gun looks like a Ryno, the best weapon in the Ratchet & Clank universe, and even the backpack looks like the character Clank being carried on his back, that being normal in the games. The resemblance is uncanny. Category:Infantry Units Category:Units